


Like you mean it.

by nyoungboi



Series: oneshot jinyoung bottom dom adventures! [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dry Humping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoungboi/pseuds/nyoungboi
Summary: Jinyoung tells Jackson if they're both drunk and Jackson isn't boning anyone later, he can totally do him.





	Like you mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> so i got this idea while writing a chapter of my other work WHY. but it kinda clashed with the theme of markbum so im making a pwp oneshot of jinson having sex bC I FEEL LIKE WE DESERVE IT??? THERES NOT ENOUGH SMUT IN THE JINSON TAG which is bullshit bc jinson is real and bEAUTIFUL !!
> 
> also theres like some really hardcore shit so uH be warned??? jinyoung hella horny and jackson is compliant af :V (bottom dom! jinyoung bc i truly believe he is.... OOPS)
> 
> title: was supposed to be a line in the story as in "Fuck me like you mean it," but i didnt end up using it bc idk :u
> 
> EDIT: yES ITS GONNA BE A SERIES. bc uh i am a bottom dom jinyoung supremacist????? bc i stan a powerbottom //shot 

Jinyoung and Jackson got out with the rest of their office mates for a night of drinks, parties and sex. They had a long week but ‘ _Thank God it’s Friday,_ ’ as they said. They all went west to a decent new bar that was not too drab, it had loads of men and women grinding their junks on each other as they danced and most importantly enough ladies for Jackson to scout out for a night at ‘ _the_ _Wang_.’ A not-so-subtle-subtle euphemism for his dick. Jackson thought it  was also clever because his last name was Wang so there was no need for the change. Of course, Jinyoung would roll his eyes at him and the girl who found that really funny. He would mostly think that the girls Jackson sleeps with were never good enough and could never provide the sexual satisfaction that Jackson, both, wanted and needed. Jinyoung was just being jealous because for over seven years of friendship and four years of crushing in Jackson Wang, he always picked a girl that he only knew for an hour. But this night, this night, Jackson Wang wasn’t getting it right.

 

Jinyoung stuck by the bar most of the time, as he watched Jackson get rejected by almost every girl he flirted with. Jinyoung would mentally tally the girls that have turned down ‘ _ the Wang _ ’. He was surprised that this was Jackson’s highest record of rejects in history. Today was just not his friend’s lucky day, he mockingly smirked to himself. Jackson dragged his sorry ass back to the bar as he called the bartender for another drink. “What the hell is wrong with me today?!”

 

“You’re losing your game, Wang,” Jinyoung chided at his friend. 

 

“No, I’m not losing my game! Jackson Wang will bone tonight! I swear I will!” Jackson took Jinyoung’s drink and drank it all at once. Jinyoung watched as Jackson’s adam’s apple bob up and down and a little of the liquid would dribble down Jackson’s chin. Jinyoung pouted his lips as Jackson slammed the glass down on the bar table. “Ah! Thanks, Jinyoung!” 

 

“That was my drink,” Jinyoung pretended he was mad but truthfully he wasn’t. Jinyoung never had admitted to Jackson but he’s pretty sure he wants Jackson to fuck his face.

 

“I’ll buy you another one. And don’t worry. If nobody takes in Jackson Wang, you and me are gonna have a fun night together!” Jackson wrapped his arm over Jinyoung’s shoulder, pulling him closer.  _ Fun night.  _ Jinyoung smiled like a cheshire cat. 

 

“Fun?” Jinyoung raised one of his eyebrows at his friend. 

 

“Yeah! Like how about you and me get drunk on fancy cocktails, whaddya say?” 

 

“How about you fuck me?” Jinyoung proposed. 

 

“Ye-What? F-fuck you?” Jackson stammered as his best friend just offered his ass to be fucked by him. Jackson. His friend. “Jinyoung, I think you’ve had a little too much to drink,” Jackson heartlessly laughed, taking Jinyoung’s empty glass further away from him.

 

“No,I’ve only had two drinks so far. I’m completely sober. If you can’t find anyone to bone and if you’re drunk and horny, you can fuck me,” Jinyoung simply told Jackson. 

 

“Uh… Oh… Okay?” Jackson awkwardly coughed and he was refusing to show his flushing face towards his friend. Jinyoung liked seeing Jackson embarrassed, it made him want to tease him more but also made him want Jackson even more. “Well uh I better go… talk to girls,” Jackson walked away backwards and just  as Jinyoung predicted he bumped into a people on the dance floor. 

 

Jackson was losing his grip. He couldn’t handle anymore of the rejection, it was like his dick was a repellant and no one wanted to get with him. No matter how hard he flirted or no matter how smooth he was with the ladies. Jackson felt like it was the world’s opposite day on him as girls didn’t want him and his best friend does. And the thing with Jinyoung?! He was definitely messing with Jackson’s game, whenever he was close to scoring, his eyes would shift back to the bar, right to Jinyoung. He became a stuttering mess after and would freak out the girls before they could even hit the dance floor. Jackson came back to the bar, grabbing another shot as Jinyoung slyly smirked at him. “She was cute,” Jinyoung mockingly said to Jackson. “What happened?” 

 

“You know exactly what happened! Quit it! You’re messing with my vibes! I can’t get a  girl because of you!” Jackson accusingly pointed his finger.

 

“Should I be flattered?” Jinyoung pushing down Jackson’s hand away from his face. 

 

“No! It’s your fault for messing my game! Why would you say that?!”

 

“You mean me offering you to fuck me is messing your game? I’m just telling you whatever you do tonight, you’re gonna sleep with someone. If you handle enough rejects and someone finally says yes! You’ll end up with some chick and her name you don’t even remember in either her apartment or yours, whichever you pick. Or if you don’t get anyone at all, I’ll be here ready get fucked at your place because I know you like waking up in your bed, the morning after,” Jinyoung illustrated the scenarios, Jackson was in no rut. Either way he’s still gonna sleep with someone tonight. 

 

“You’re right,” Jackson sighed. “But I don’t think I can handle anymore rejections from these girls,” Jinyoung’s eyes grew in surprise. Was Jackson really suggesting? “I mean I’m open to whatever,” Oh god he was. “Yeah, I’ll sleep with you,” Jinyoung fought the urge to hide the biggest smile so he clenched his fist tight as his nails dug into his palm. “As long as I’m doing the do!” Jackson told Jinyoung his condition. 

 

“That’s fine,”Jinyoung stood up from the bar stool. “I wanted to get fucked anyways,” Jinyoung said pulling Jackson’s sleeve, leading then out the bar as his friend’s face turned red. “We’re in no position to drive so I’ll call us an Uber,” Jinyoung took out his phone to call an uber, while on his phone Jackson took his free hand and interlaced it with his, holding it tight. Jinyoung blushed as Jackson nonchalantly held his hand. He had no idea how much it turned Jinyoung on. 

 

When their Uber had arrived Jackson released their hands to let Jinyoung enter the car properly, Jinyoung couldn’t say he was disappointed when he did. Jackson would still try to cop a feel when Jinyoung would least expect it, casually running his hands through Jinyoung’s thighs or when the driver didn’t seem to notice, he would feel up Jinyoung’s crotch. Jinyoung was silent but leaned on Jackson shoulder when he was going far. “You’re doing so good, Seun,” Jinyoung seductively whispered in Jackson’s ear. “You’re making me feel so good,” Jinyoung melted as Jackson slipped his hand inside Jinyoung’s pants, tracing Jinyoung’s ever growing dick over his boxers. God, Jinyoung wished they were at Jackson’s place already. His low moan escaped his mouth and quickly covered it with a cough so the driver wouldn’t get suspicious. 

 

When they had finally arrived at Jackson’s place, elevators were all theirs. It was dead in the night so no one was waited for the elevator with them. Jinyoung leaned in to kiss Jackson. At first, he gingerly kissed the shorter man but Jackson pulled him in deeper into the kiss. Their tongues clashed and roamed each other’s mouths as they felt a warmth inside. The elevator dinged open and like Jinyoung’s fantasies, Jackson hoisted him up as they entered. Jackson cut away from Jinyoung to press his floor but Jinyoung whined and quickly returned him to their kiss. Their kisses were hot and heavy and Jinyoung felt Jackson’s muscles as he carried his whole body up. Jackson carefully pressed Jinyoung’s back to the elevator for support. Jinyoung would roll his hips, rubbing their pants on each other. Jinyoung’s full hard on rubbed closer to Jackson’s stomach as his hips profusely humped Jackson. “You’re so hot, Seun,” Jinyoung purred. “You feel that?” Jackson hummed a yes, feeling his erection. “You did that. You made me so hard, I’m about to explode, Ahh,” Jinyoung moaned as Jackson adjusted his grip on him. Jackson traced down Jinyoung’s neck, kissing and suckling on his skin. “Just like that Seunnie, good boy,” Jackson growled as a response and Jinyoung breathily laughed. “You like when I call you a good boy? You get off on that?” Jackson moaned deeper into Jinyoung’s neck. “Do you get off when I call you good boy? Seun ah?” 

 

“Yeah, I want you to call me with a good boy when I fuck you senselessly,” Jackson licked on Jinyoung’s bruise he had made after sucking on him too hard. Jinyoung shuddered, this is exactly what he wanted. 

 

“Seunnie, do you wanna know a secret?” Jinyoung playfully said. 

 

“What’s that?”  

 

“I get off to everything you do,” Jinyoung whispered in Jackson’s ear. His friend looked at him with curiosity but Jinyoung could only nod at him as he pulled him for a kiss. 

 

The elevator doors opened, Jackson laid Jinyoung back down to the floor as they brisked to Jackson’s apartment. Jackson took out his keys and hastily unlocked the door. They sloppily kicked off their jackets and shoes and kissed their way to Jackson’s bedroom. Jinyoung pushed Jackson down to the bed as he unbuttoned his polo and Jackson stripped his shirt off, revealing his gorgeous chest. Jinyoung wanted to lick it. Jackson pulled on Jinyoung’s arm to bring him down to his lips, next thing you know it they’re dry humping their dicks until Jinyoung couldn’t take it. He skillfully unbuckled Jackson and his own pants off. He took out his dick and Jackson’s. He caressed his friend’s length with his hands then with his own dick. Jinyoung swayed his hip as he started rubbing their bare dicks on each other. “Fuck, Jinyoung ah, that feels so good,” Jackson rolled his head back and Jinyoung quicken his pace. They were both close, Jinyoung feel it. “Jinyoung ah, faster,” and so he did, Jinyoung thrusted his hips forward as he continued to rub their dicks together. Jinyoung bit his lip as continued to press their dicks against each other. First Jinyoung came, his cum covered Jackson’s dick then Jackson came soon after. 

 

Their breaths were heavy and Jackson laid his back on the bed, Jinyoung came forward to open Jackson’s legs wider. “What’re you- AH!” Jinyoung leaned forward and started to suck Jackson’s dick, cleaning it of all the cum. Jackson ran his hair though Jinyoung’s perfect dark locks, pulling him deeper into his skin. Jinyoung situated himself to his knees as he started feeling himself up. His tongue rolled on Jackson’s tip. Slowly going down his shaft, smelling his cock so close to his face, Jinyoung wanted to savour everything. His hand followed as he rubbed his tip against his thumb while jerking his hips forward. He moaned in Jackson’s dick where Jackson felt the vibrations with his mouth. Jackson tightly pulled on Jinyoung’s hair as he felt his tongue run up and down his shaft. “Jinyoung, you’re so good. I think I’m gonna cum.” 

 

“Then shoot right in my mouth,” Jinyoung licked his fingers to touch Jackson’s bare dick. Jinyoung cupped Jackson balls as he sucked his friend off, he loved they way it felt on his hands as he methodically fondled it. Jinyoung could feel Jackson shake and it only made Jinyoung want to go deeper. He popped Jackson’s dick out of his mouth and came shot right at Jinyoung’s face. Jinyoung licked the cum off his lip then Jackson’s tip from the leftover cum that spewed out. “I told you to shoot it in my mouth,” Jinyoung pouted. 

 

“Shit, it just felt so good, I couldn’t help it!” Jackson apologized. 

 

“Hmph! Do it right,” Jinyoung wiped his face with his hands. He licked his palm then his fingers. He sensually licked his fingers and popped it out of his mouth and right into his asshole. “You’re not allowed to touch me until I eat your cum,” Jinyoung told Jackson as he started to jerk himself off. Jackson watched Jinyoung, fuck himself while softly chanting his name as he exhaled deeply. “Seun ah,” Jinyoung moaned. Jackson gulped as he so badly wanted to fuck Jinyoung. 

 

“Jinyoung ah…” Jackson held his own dick. He pumped up and down, starting out slow then he gained speed, as Jinyoung synced to his pace. They both moaned out each other’s names Jinyoung fell onto Jackson’s sweet thigh as he watched Jackson jerk himself off on Jinyoung face. “Do you like the view?” Jackson heavily breathed out. 

 

“It looks so good,” Jinyoung inserted another finger into his asshole as he stretched himself for Jackson. “Cum. Cum on me,” Jinyoung breathed closely to Jackson’s dick as he wanted him to eat his cum so much. 

 

“I’m almost there baby,” Jackson pulled on Jinyoung’s hair as he pulled his mouth in him as he came just where he wanted him to, in his mouth. Jinyoung’s dirty, fucking mouth. Jinyoung slowly pulled out his fingers one by one. 

 

_ One. _

 

_ Two. _

 

_ Three. _

 

Jinyoung came up to Jackson as he swallowed all of Jackson in his mouth. After he was done, he opened his mouth to show him nothing was left. “Seun ah, you tasted so good. I can’t wait any longer, fuck me,” Jinyoung’s plump ass sat by Jackson’s dick. He teased Jackson more by circling his ass around the tip of Jackson’s dick as he smiled back at him, just taunting him. Jackson’s hand raised up and slammed into Jinyoung’s ass, slapping his thick butt. Jinyoung moaned as his dick twitched on top of Jackson’s stomach. “Yes, spank me. Be a good boy and punish me. Hit me hard with your meaty hands with you fuck me,” Jinyoung demanded. Jackson swallowed his breath while he panicked by his bedside drawers trying to find a damn condom. 

 

“Jinyoung ah, is so talkative during sex,” Jackson teased as he kissed his lips while putting on his condom. “You’re also pretty dirty.”

 

“That’s because you don’t know how much I’ve wanted this,” Jinyoung ran his fingers through Jackson’s hair. “I told you I get off to everything you do,” Jinyoung felt Jackson’s dick by his entrance, he pushed further until he was all the way in. Jackson bucked up his hips up to go all the way in Jinyoung. “Fuck… me,” Jinyoung exhaled. 

 

“That’s the plan,” Jackson cockily grinned as he thrusted up under Jinyoung. Not only was Jinyoung talkative during sex but he was also loud. Jinyoung moans filled the room, this is what Jackson wanted to hear. His moans consisted of “ _ Faster _ ,” or “ _ Harder _ ,” and even Jinyoung rolling his head back screaming a series of  _ ‘yeah’s  _ and  _ ‘yes’s _ . But what Jackson couldn’t take away is when Jinyoung looked back at him and breathed out his name. 

 

“Seun ah,” He moaned. It was like music to his ears, Jackson loved it. Only Jinyoung would call him by that endearing nickname and it was euphoria to Jackson when he hears it during sex. “I want to ride you,” Jinyoung moaned, Jackson paused as he felt Jinyoung’s hips roughly bounce up and down. “Does it feel good?” Jinyoung asked. 

 

“Yeah, your ass feels so good,” Jackson once more spanked Jinyoung’s ass while riding on top of him. 

 

“Oh fuck yeah! That’s a good boy,” Jinyoung loudly cursed as Jackson’s hands slapped his meaty ass. “Harder, Seun. Hit me harder,” Jinyoung cried. Jackson did as he was told and started riding his hips along with Jinyoung. Their different movements collided, creating different sensations for them. “Jackson, I’m so close.”

 

“Me too,” Jackson’s short breaths were getting heavier with Jinyoung’s. They both came together and Jinyoung’s body collapse right on top of Jackson’s. Their sweat made their bodies sticky when they press against each other. Jackson combed hair out of Jinyoung’s beautiful face. Oh how he wanted to destroy that face as he wanted to badly to fuck his face so hard that Jinyoung’s throat would be sore the next day. Jackson observed Jinyoung’s face as his cheeks were so cutely pressed onto Jackson and how he could feel his heart match the same tempo as his. “So Jinyoung, you up for the next round?” Jackson smirked. 

 

“Actually,” Jinyoung paused. “There’s something I’ve always wanted you to do…” Jinyoung for the first time tonight covered his face in embarrassment. 

 

“What’s that?” Jackson’s eyes followed every single small movement Jinyoung made. 

 

“I kinda want you sit on my face and to fuck me hard in my mouth,” Jinyoung muffled his words, Jackson tilted his head to the side.

 

“What did you say? I didn’t hear you?” Jackson worriedly said. 

 

“I said…” Jinyoung’s cutely big ears were in an amazing shade of pink as Jinyoung buried his face on Jackson’s chest. “I said. I want you to sit on my face and fuck me hard in my mouth” Jackson was taken aback and now he was also flustered. “It’s weird, I know but- we don’t-” Jinyoung stammered. 

 

“I want to. Jinyoung do you know how bad I want to ruin that pretty little face of yours?” Jackson cupped Jinyoung’s cheek, placing a small kiss on his nose. Jinyoung couldn’t help but to smile. He loved him. They flipped over with Jinyoung’s back on the bed. Jackson scooted his knees just below him was Jinyoung’s flustered face. “You ready?” Jinyoung only nodded. Jackson lowered his hips down on Jinyoung’s face with down below already sucking on Jackson’s balls. He rolled his balls inside Jinyoung’s mouth, feeling its warmth. His hips humped Jinyoung’s face with his bare dick still out. Jinyoung could only moan in excitement as Jackson rubbed his dick on his face. Jinyoung kissed the bottom of Jackson’s balls as he wanted to take in more. 

 

“Yes Seun ah, be a good boy and please fuck my face until you cum,” Jinyoung licked the side of Jackson’s shaft as he lured him in. Jackson smiled and drew his hips back. Jinyoung licked his tip and sucked it going deeper and deeper each time he pulled back. Jackson grew steady on his bed frame and pushed in his dick in Jinyoung’s mouth. His starting pace was already fast as he had momentum earlier, they humped and fucked. He could he Jinyoung’s whimper shake which made Jackson go faster. His bed began to move along with him, hitting the wall over and over. As the bed banged against the wall, Jackson came in deeper in Jinyoung’s mouth. His mouth always felt so good, while kissing him, while sucking him off, and while he’s just talking. Jackson fell back to his hands but still continuing to fuck Jinyoung’s face. He heard slick sound as he saw Jinyoung jerking himself again. 

 

“You really like this, huh?” Jackson came back to up to the bed frame and stared down at Jinyoung’s face. Tears filled his eyes, his face red, and Jackson’s thick thighs straddling his head. Jackson thrusted up and down and whenever he pulled up he could feel Jinyoung’s sticky saliva on his dick. Jinyoung first came then Jackson came again in Jinyoung’s mouth but it was too much that it overflowed out of Jinyoung’s mouth. The cum dripped out of his mouth and Jackson crouched down to lick the excess cum off. Jinyoung, still with a mouthful of cum, pressed forward and shared a deep erotic kiss. When the parted a string of saliva still connected them. “That was hot,” Jackson wiped his mouth, dropping beside Jinyoung’s limp body. 

 

“Yeah, it was,” Jinyoung rasped, Jackson felt a little proud there because he knew he did that to him. “You wanna meet me at the shower?” Which, of course, meant,  _ you wanna have sex in the shower?  _ Jackson, of course, said,  _ Hell-to-the-yeah.  _ Jinyoung smiled kissing Jackson before he got up to the bathroom. Jackson noticed he wasn’t limping, well not yet. Jackson smirked as he got up to follow Jinyoung. 

 

Jinyoung was already lathering up in the shower and had no shame when Jackson came in; he simply smiled as water ran down his beautifully messy face. Jackson entered the shower with Jinyoung as he turned to face the shorter male. “Hey, beautiful,” Jackson flirted as he wrapped his hands around Jinyoung’s waist. 

 

“Hey yourself,” Jinyoung pecked Jackson’s supple lips before hungrily going deeper into the kiss. “You’re a mess,” Jinyoung giggled. 

 

“You’re the one to talk,” Jackson ran his fingers through Jinyoung’s wet hair, pulling back into their kiss. 

 

“How about I clean you?” Jinyoung walked his fingers down to Jackson’s dick. “Do you want me to clean you?” Jinyoung rubbed his index finger on Jackson’s tip, rubbing his precum all over. 

 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Jackson heaved out in english.

 

“‘ _ Yeah,’  _ what?” Jinyoung teased. 

 

“Yeah, I want you to clean my dirty cock with your dirty fucking hands,” Jackson lifted Jinyoung’s ass to move him closer to him. 

 

“Good boy,” Jackson lowly growled in Jinyoung’s ear. Jinyoung’s soapy hands lathered up and down on Jackson’s cock. He slid the space between his fingers before circling it around with his palm. Jinyoung jerked Jackson’s cock fervorously, always rubbing around his head. The atmosphere was hot and it wasn’t because of the water. Jackson turned Jinyoung around for his ass for face him. He gave Jinyoung a generous smack in the ass, making him moan loudly. “Ah! Seun!” 

 

“Can I help you clean your ass,” Jackson poked his hard member close to Jinyoung’s luscious asshole. 

 

“Seunnie helping me clean up? You’re such a good boy,” Jinyoung placed his hands to the wall as Jackson entered his ass. 

 

“You’re so tight, Jinyoung ah, I think I need to go deeper to clean you better,” Jackson thrusted his cock further down Jinyoung’s ass. He rammed his dick back into Jinyoung as he inserted two fingers in Jinyoung’s throat. Jinyoung’s tongue swirled around Jackson’s thick fingers as he happily sucked. Jackson used his other hand to lather up soap to clean Jinyoung’s dick. Jackson pushed deeper in as he cleaned Jinyoung dick and played with Jinyoung throat. “Hang on you’re not all the way cleaned yet,” Jackson released both his hands then pinched both of Jinyoung’s nipples. They sensitively perked up as Jackson rubbed his thumb against his nipples, stimulating him harder. Jinyoung screamed as Jackson’s thrusts were harder and faster, just how he liked it. 

 

“Aah- Seunnie is cleaning me so well, what a good boy, Ah!” Jinyoung pushed his bottom back. Jackson only pulled out to cum all over Jinyoung’s back. He turned around and the more well built Jackson carried Jinyoung as he again thrusted his dick up inside him. Jinyoung continued to scream ‘ _ harder’  _ and ‘ _ faster’  _ at Jackson. “Seun, this is so good,” Jinyoung took over and started ramming his ass onto Jackson dick. “Seun, fuck. Fuck me. Fuck me,” Jinyoung repeated. Jackson sat Jinyoung on the closed toilet seat and changed his rhythm. Jackson pulled him in again but forgetting to pull out, he came into Jinyoung’s asshole while barebacking him.

 

“Oh fuck, I-” Jackson panicked as cum spew out of Jinyoung’s asshole. Jinyoung took his finger to his ass and out to only eat Jackson’s cum. Jinyoung licked his lips like it was nothing.

 

“Clean me,” Jinyoung’s eyes pointed to Jackson’s handheld shower head with the option pulse. Without hesitation, Jackson stood up took the shower head, he adjusted it the right setting and aimed directly at Jinyoung’s ass. Jackson turned the knob on and water spurted directly in Jinyoung’s ass. Jinyoung moaned increasingly pleasurable noises, Jackson continued to point the shower head to Jinyoung’s ass as he got off from cum wash out of his friend’s ass. When only water came out, Jackson turned it off the shower. Jinyoung wrapped his legs around Jackson as he whimpered in pain. “Seun ah, my ass hurts,” He pulled Jackson closer to his hole. Jackson took it upon him to properly clean Jinyoung up so he lapped around Jinyoung’s hole. He licked his hole up and he would shiver in pleasure. “Seun ah more, I want more,” Jinyoung pulled Jackson’s hair deeper inside and his tongue would pop out when pulled out, Jinyoung squirted out his cum, his legs became jelly but they still wanted more. Jackson lifted Jinyoung again, now to the the sink where he opened his medicine cabinet to reveal lube and condoms hiding behind the door. “You’re prepared,” Jinyoung snorted out. 

 

“You never know what’s gonna happen,” Jackson winked as he opened the packet of condoms. Jinyoung watched Jackson slip on the condom through the mirror, when he came in all the way through, Jinyoung poked out his ass ready to get fucked once more. “Jinyoung ah, don’t be so hasty.” 

 

“I’m excited, I get to look at your face through here,” Jinyoung drew a smiley face as the fogged up mirror and quickly erased it to see Jackson’s muscular reflection. 

 

“Then you’ll see your slutty little face,” Jackson thrust himself inside once more, Jinyoung’s face crashed to the mirror and licked his lips at how rough Jackson handled him. “Look at how much you like this,” Jinyoung moaned while staring back at the mirror. Jackson kept eye contact on Jinyoung’s reflection, staring right back at him. 

 

“Now you’ll be able to see how I touch myself when you're fucking me so good,” Jinyoung pinched his own nipples, feeling them up as Jackson fucked his backside. He watched as Jinyoung moan his name as his lips perfectly shaped his name. Jackson saw how easy it was to make Jinyoung squirt, his cum would flow almost every minute Jackson would ram his ass harder to the sink counter. When Jackson came so did Jinyoung, his cum covered the mirror and Jackson didn’t want to bother and clean up so he opened the bathroom door. Steam let out as they legs gave out on the floor. “Seun fuck me on the floor. Ravage me and take me down on the cold hard ground,” Jackson was completely under Jinyoung’s will, when Jinyoung would tell him to fuck him, he would. When he told him to eat his ass, he would. Jinyoung was needy and horny and Jackson nothing more than to fuck his brains out. 

 

Jinyoung knelt down on his fours, shaking his ass towards Jackson. “Jackson, I need you inside me,” Jinyoung called, Jackson came up to his knees and squished Jinyoung’s ass cheeks together. He rubbed  his dick in between Jinyoung’s ass crack, he pulled out another condom. Jinyoung whined in impatience but as soon as Jackson was done, he would crying for more. Jackson slammed his dick inside Jinyoung’s ass, “Fuck yeah,” Jinyoung’s legs splayed open and Jackson now hover above Jinyoung’s back. Jinyoung could feel his balls slide against the cold wood, he would thrust his hips forward as Jackson remained a steady pace. His hips jirated on the ground, he felt like a horny dog humping but that mean he didn't like it. His hips circled faster as Jackson drew a bit back. Jackson sat up, pulling Jinyoung up as he fucked him from the back. Jackson quick and heavy breaths and Jinyoung’s moans echoed all over the apartment, Jackson hoped he wasn’t being too loud for his neighbours. “Seunnie ah,” Jinyoung turned his head to Jackson as their lips met. Jackson massaged Jinyoung’s inner thighs as he gripped tighter in Jinyoung’s ass. Their deep kisses weren’t enough for Jinyoung as he hungrily pressed his tongue right against Jackson’s tongue. Jackson traced down Jinyoung’s neck, as the other rode him from the back. “Ah!” Jinyoung moaned loudly. “Cum. I’m gonna cum. Seun ah cum with me,” Jinyoung kissed Jackson. 

 

“Yeah, I’m gonna cum too. Fuck,” Jackson released his sperm as Jinyoung squirted his juices up flying to the ground. “You’re so messy when you cum Jinyoung ah,” Jackson smiled against Jinyoung’s neck. 

 

“Yeah? You like that?” Jinyoung rotated his hips on Jackson’s lap as he pulled in for a deep kiss. “Wanna go for one more round at the bed?” He winked at Jackson. How could Jackson say no? 

 

* * *

 

 

When Jackson woke up, his body was sore all over, his head rung like crazy and most importantly he felt as if his dick was about to fall off. He adjusted himself up the bed as he saw Jinyoung laying right beside him. They had probably did it at least ten times, maybe even more, Jackson couldn’t remember but he was pretty sure that Jackson broke Jinyoung’s ass. Jinyoung’s hands ran up Jackson’s chest as he saw the devilishly beautiful man wake up from his slumber. “Morning,” Jinyoung’s voice sore, probably from all the screaming and face-fucking Jackson did to him. But he looked happy. Jinyoung moved closer as he softly laid on Jackson’s chest. His head softly followed up and down with Jackson’s breath. “So, last night,” Jinyoung started. 

 

“Was amazing. It was great. You were definitely way better than waking up at some girl that I don’t even remember her name’s place.” Jackson nuzzled his nose to Jinyoung, which made the other man smile in accomplishment. “So uh you said you stuff about getting off everything I do? You wanna like explain that?”

 

“Oh. Well it’s obvious because I like you, like a lot. If you couldn’t tell last night,” Jinyoung snorted out a giggle which crinkled from the sides of Jinyoung’s eyes. Jackson never knew how pretty they were. How they took Jackson’s breath away.

 

“I think I like you too?” 

 

“You think?” 

 

“I’m not really sure but last night, I guess at one point, it wasn’t just about me getting a good fuck. It was like being with you is what made it better than ANY sex I’ve ever had!” 

 

“Really?” Jinyoung wrapped his hands around Jackson’s neck, grinning mischievously at him. 

 

“Really,” Jackson assured. Jinyoung smiled and kissed Jackson’s cheek. He then got up on top of Jackson, straddling him with his thick sore thighs between him. 

 

“Then how about we go for another round?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhh.... so that happened... honestly i slept at 12 am to rest then i woke up at 2 am as my body told me to write like oOF.
> 
> i honestly never thought of writing like 5k worth of porn bc i made them sexual horny beasts :V
> 
> anyways i hoped you like it?? hit kudos or comment below, it will be much appreciated ty.


End file.
